la persona que odio¡en el cuerpo de mi amado!
by kenni star
Summary: ¿que pasaría si de repente la persona que mas odias es tu amado, y tu no te enteras de ello? ¿y q de repente se vuelva la persona que amas? ¿y si tu fueras el chico en problemas, o los chicos? todo esto empezó en una "tranquila" mañana...
1. Galletas

¡HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! bueno, pues este fanfic fue el primero que hice (fu, tiempos aquellos) es una popo -.- pero no tenia nada que publicar y tenia que agradecerle a los chicos y mis muy buenos amigos, las personas de los malos fics y sus autores, ya que, gracias a ellos, me inspire a seguir escribiendo (aunque este fic ya esta incluso terminado, solo que me falta subir el ultimo capitulo en mis otras paginas -.-). enserio chicos, ustedes me hacen sentir genial, y no es broma, ya que siempre estan al pendiente de mis publicaciones y les importa mucho lo que publico *se limpia la lagrima de felicidad que sale de su ojo* son como mis fans.

enserio gracias por estar al pendiente y por sus reviews, avisandome de que estan acosandome de nuevo (digamos que son mis stalkers *A* siempre quise unos) bueno, y ya fuera de todo esto: gracias por sus consejos, los tomare en cuanta cuando no sean una pagina de internet creada por personas frustadas que no tienen otra cosas que hacer que fregar la madre y leer porquerias y quejarse de ellas por que les hicieron perder el tiempo al leerlas. pero no crean que los odio, en realidad me caen muy bien.

¡disfruten su festin! *A*

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los chicos wammy's; tranquila hasta que...

-¡¿En donde estan mis chocolates!?-grito un muy desesperado y enojado rubio, mientras habria la puerta de la cocina de una patada-¡los deje en la mesa!, ¡¿quien carajos estuvo en la mesa!?-el rubio revolvia todos los cajones, el refrigerador y la alacen, dejandolos hechos un desastre para encontrar su preciado chocolate.

En menos de un segundo la cocina, que habia sido perfectamente limpiada y ordenada por uno de los miembros de la casa, estaba hecha un cuchitril. Platos por aqui, cubiertos por alla, comida en el suelo...

-¡oye acabo de limpiar la cocina!-un chico albino acababa de entrar a la cocina y encuanto la vio se dirigio al rubio enojado.

el rubio al escucharlo lo miro con odio y salio corriendo hacia el, aventando el paquete de galletas que tenia en la mano.

-¡Dime en donde los pusiste!-grito enojado e irritado tomando los hombros del menor sarandeandolo como loco.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto enojado el albino mientras miraba la desordenada cocina.

-¡de mis chocolates, idiota!¡yo se que tu los tomaste!-la paciencia del ojiazul se esfumaba a pasos agigantados , si no comia sus preciados chocolates chocolates pronto, la casa explotaria; lo bueno era que Ryuzaki habia confiscado todas las armas.

-¿para que querria tus chocolates?-pregunto el otro chico mas calmado y con un ligero tono de indiferencia.

-no se...a ya, ¿¡para chingar!?-el albino se solto del agarre del güero y se hacerco a la mesa-ademas, tu dijste que acababas de limpiar la cocina; por obvias razones tomaste mis chocolates-dijo el rubio señalando al ojinegro con un dedo acusador; este bajo la cabeza y empezo a enrollar su dedo indice en un mechon blanco de cabello.

-ahora que lo dices...-el ojiazul lo miero expectante -en la mesa habia un traste con una pasta cafe...

-si,si deje el chocolate para que se derritiera, ¿en donde lo dejaste?-pregunto el rubio desesperado

-lo tire a la basura-

-...-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?-grito euforico y enojado el chico rubio.

-estorbaba y no contrastaba con el color de las paredes-respondio indiferente el albino-

-¡Eres un...!

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?-grito un pelinegro de ojos oscuros a un sorprendido pelirrojo

-la tire a la basura...-respondio el otro; los ojos del pelinegro brillaron de rabia.

-¡MATT, ERA IMPORTADA!-reclamo le pelinegro.

-¿acaso el niñito no puede vivir sin su mermelada inglesa? ademas, ya habia caducado-dijo matt poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿y que?-exclamo el otro

-pues que te hiba a dar chorrillo, y este fin de semana me toca a MI lavar el baño-reclamo el pelirrojo.

-¡ahora tu vas a inglaterra por otro frasco de mermelada!

-¡ahora tu vas al super por otra caja de chocolate!

-ni loco

-es solo chocolate

-¿¡solo chocolate!?

-vas o te mato, y no bromeo

-intentalo, haber si Ryuzaki te deja

-si, solo chocolate

-esta bien, si es solo chocolate, son solo puzzles

-¡eres un inutil, friki de mierda!

-¿oye por que lo rompiste?

-¿inutil?¡tu eres un asesino en serie!

-son solo cosas, ¿no?

-¡por eso no dudare en matarte!

-¡eres un idiota, patas de pollo!

-¡huy que miedo tengo!

si, como lo habia dicho antes, una mañana tranquila.

un pelinegro ojeroso se encontraba sentado en el sillon de la sala, mientras tomaba su delicioso te con muchos cubitos de azucar.

-ah, que tranquila mañana-dijo mientras los gritos resonaban por todas partes.

faltaba poco para que los chicos wammy's se fueran a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones.

un chico de cabellos negros y ojeras, caminaba, un poco encorbado, por el largo pasillo llenos de habitaciones, con dos cajas cuadradas de colores llamativos y con un pequeño moño en la esquina izquierda. el chico respondia al nombre de Ryuzaki

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Ryuzaki despues de haber tocado una puerta con dos "M" negras un poco goticas.

-claro-respondio una voz distraida.

el pelinegro paso a la habitacion, y para su buena suerte, solamente se encontraba el pelirrojo con un PSP en las manos.

-¿que pasa ryu?-pregunto matt sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña consola.

-¿te gustan las galletas?

-claro

-entonces, ten-el pelinegro le extendio una de las cajas a el pelirrojo, este la tomo sonriendo

-gracias ^^-dijo feliz

-te recomiendo que te las comas a las ocho, son recien horneadas y si se enfrian saben feas-recomendo el ojeroso

-claro ryu ^^-el pelinegro salio de la habitacion del gamer, y se dirigio a la del pequeño albino

-ne, ¿puedo pasar?-volvio a preguntar.

-si-respondio casi en un suspiro una aguda voz. en esta solamente se encontraba el niño albino sentado en el suelo resolviendo un puzzle.

-oye near, ¿te gustan las galletas?-el otro asintio-ten- dijo el ojinegro sonriendo.

near tomo la caja mientras la miraba con ansias.

-gracias Ryuzaki

-te recomiendo que te las comas a las ocho, son recien horneadas y si se enfrian saben feas-volvio a recomendar el ojeroso

-gracias, asi lo hare-dicho esto, el pelinegro salio de la habitacion satisfecho.

exactamente, a las ocho, los dos chicos abrieron su caja de galletas, haciendo lo que Ryuzaki les habia recomendado.

-¿quieres mello?-le pregunto el pelirrojo al rubio, mientras extendia la ultima galleta.

-no, estoy cabreado

-¿quieres beyond?-le pregunto el niño albino al pelinegro, mientras le extendia la ultima galleta.

-yo solo quiero mermelada inglesa-

Al oir las negaciones de sus amantes, los dos chicos se comieron la ultima galleta, dejando la caja completamente vacia. al instante, un sueño intenso los embargo y calleron dormidos sin que sus amantes se percataran de ello...


	2. ¿y mi cuerpo?

aclaraciones del capitulo: apartir de este capitulo cuando digo near es near y cuando digo matt es matt, pero cuando digo pelirrojo es near y cuando digo albino es matt, solo recuerden eso ^^

-matty...matty...despierta- un rubio alto, delgado y de ojos azules, movia energeticamente a un chico que dormia profundamente.

despues de varios segundos, este comenzo a despertarse.

-mmmmm-respondio el chico al que estaban despertando. este abrio los ojos lentamente y se encontro con unos ojos azules expectantes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el chico empujando al rubio a un lado.

-¿que pasa matt?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-¿¡MATT!?-respondio el otro asustado.

-oye, ¿estas bien?-volvio a preguntar el güero

-¿bien? ¿que hago en tu habitacion mello?pregunto el chico asustado.

-¿como que que haces aqui? ¡esta es NUESTRA habitacion!

-¿nuestra?-el pobre chico abrio los ojos y camino hacia el espejo del tocador .

lo que miro hiso que su cara se convirtiera en una horrible mueca de horror

"¿que hago en el cuerpo de matt?" penso el pobre chico albino, que ahora era pelirrojo

-matt, ¿que pasa?-pregunto preocupado el güero, mientras ponia su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo; este, automaticamente, la alejo de un manotazo. mello miro a near, pensando que era matt, extrañado.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-un grito, algo agudo, interrumpio a los dos chicos de un intercambio de miradas algo extrañas.

-de seguro es matt...digo near-corrigio en cuanto vio la mirada extrañada de mello

-¿ya se habra dado cuenta lo que le paso a sus puzzles?-pregunto para si mismo satisfecho. near lo miro rapidamente.

-¿sus puzzles que?-pregunto preocupado.

-nada-respondio inocente le rubio

-¡alejate de mi!-grito un niño de casi 14 de edad, mientras se alejaba de un pelinegro que trataba de abrasarlo, como hacia todas las mañanas.

-near, ¿que tienes? soy yo, beyond-el chico se detuvo y miro al pelinegro extrañando.

-¿near?-pregunto preocupado, ya que pensaba que beyond estaba alucinando.

-yo no soy...-el niño se detuvo y su expresion fue de horror, la misma que puso near. en la pared, a lado del desconcertado beyond, se encontraba un espejo redondo que quedaba exactamente enfrente de el.

-¡AAAAAHHHH SOY NEAR!-grito desesperado

-¡claro q eres near!-afirmo el pelinegro

matt miro a los ojos de beyond y se sonrojo ligeramente, nuna lo habia visto tan preocupado.

-¡voy al baño!-avisaron los dos chicos apunto de llorar de la desesperacion .

¿por que no estaban en sus cuerpos? ¿que habia pasado?

-¡near!

-¡matt!- exclamaron ambos encuanto se vieron.

-¿como?

-¿por que?

el silencio y las miradas de desesperacion se veian por parte de los dos muchachos

-buenos dias chicos-saludo el muy tranquilo ryuzaki llegando a la puerta del baño

-¡ryu!-saludo nervioso el albino. near lo miro rapidamente.

-¿ryu?-pregunto el ojeroso extrañado, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios-suena lindo, gracias near.

-ryuzaki, digo ryu...-trato de arreglarlo el pelirrojo, pero el pelinegro lo interrumpio con una sonora carcajada. los otros dos lo vieron extrañado

-¿se despertaron con el pie equivocado? o mejor dicho: ¿el cuerpo equivocado?-ryuzaki, literalmente, se revolcaba de la risa. en cambio, los otros dos empezaban a enojarse.

-¿tu hiciste esto, ryuzaki?-pregunto enojado near mientras lo tomaba por el hombro

-eres muy listo near-matt hizo una mueca

-¿por que lo hiciste? ¡ahora tendre que convivir con el psicopata come mermelada!-near fruncio el ceño y miro enojado a matt

-tu mello tampoco esta muy cuerdo que digamos

-oye, ¡con mello no te metas!...wow si que soy alto-dijo sorprendido el albiino cuando se encaro al pelirrojo

-lo hise-dijo interrumpiendo el pelinegro-por que todos los malditos dias ustedes cuatro se pelean, gritan y hacen de mi tarde un manicomio. espero que asi aprendan a convivir. y si le dicen algo a los otros dos, juro que se quedaran asi por el resto de sus vidas.-sentencio el ojeroso, mientras habria la puerta del baño y entraba en el.

-matt,¿ya saliste del baño?-pregunto un rubio saliendo de su habitacion.

-todavia no e entrado-respondio el albino

-no te pregunte a ti, algodon usado-respondio el rubio hostilmente. el pequeño albino sintio una ligera punzada en el corazon. ¿por que su amado le habia dicho eso?

-callate patas de pollo-respondio automaticamente el pelirrojo. el rubio parpadeo varias veces. despues de unos segundos near callo en la cuenta de que estaba en el cuerpo de matt.

-mello... yo lo siento, creo que aun sigo dormido-se disculpo, lo mas matt posible, near. mello lo abraso, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

-algodoncito, ¿ya saliste?-pregunto un pelinegro saliendo de su habitacion con un frasco de mermelada en la mano.

hubo un largo silencio. near desiso el abraso de mello y pellizco ligeramente a matt.

-ah,no. todavia no entro-trato de decir lo mas indiferente posible.

hubo un largo e incomodo silencio por parte de los cuatro chicos.

unas sonoras carcajadas se escuchaban dentro del baño

-ne, matt ¿por que estas tan callado?-pregunto dulcemente un rubio. el pelirrojo no respondio.-¡matt!

-¿eh? ¿me hablabas?-pregunto este indiferente.

mello se recosto junto a el, mientras le quitaba la consola.

-no la tienes prendida-dijo pensativo- ¿que tienes matt?-el rubio acaricio el suave rostro del pelirrojo, este se sonrojo. ¿por que su corazon latia tan rapido cuando el patas de pollo lo tocaba? no sentia lo mismo cuando su beyond lo hacia.

-estoy aburrido-el joven rubio sonrio lujurioso...

-¿ya saliste del baño, beyond?-pregunto un muy desesperado albino.

-¿por que tan desesperado,algodoncito?-pregunto un pelinegro saliendo del baño.

en cuanto matt lo vio, se sonrojo ligeramente. la imagen de beyond, con el cabello todo mojado, las gotas escurriendo por su muy marcado pecho, y su casi diminuta toalla cubriendo su hombria, era realmente excitante.

-por...por nada-respondio el albino sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-near...-susurro seductoramente beyond-hoy es tu dia especial..

-¿es...especial?-pregunto preocupado el albino. beyond se hacerco y lo tomo por la barbilla, hacercando su rostro hacia el muy sonrojado albino

-el dia en que hago que pierdas tu virginidad-susurro en la oreja del albino, lamiendo su lobulo haciendo que este se estremeciera de placer...


	3. En la cama de otro

-e…..e…ehh!...M….Mello… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto un desconcertado pelirrojo

-desaburrirte- respondió un rubio mientras metía su mano por debajo de la playera de Near. Este, automáticamente, se sonrojo y se paro de la cama.

Mello lo miro desconcertado.

-"_¿Qué hago ahora? No quiero hacerlo con Mello…. ¡ni siquiera lo e hecho con Beyond! Pero si no lo hago con, mello sospechara que no soy Matt_"-

-¿Qué tienes Matt?-pregunto Mello, mientras se paraba de la cama molesto-has estado raro todo el día-Near balbuceo nervioso- además, ¡se supone que ayer lo íbamos a hacer con el chocolate que puse a derretir, que el idiota de Near tiro,- el aludido hiso una ligera mueca-pero te quedaste dormido como borracho! ¡Hace mas de dos días que no lo hacemos!-dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

-"_¿¡Hace dos días!? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso tienen sexo todos los días? ¡Que urgidos! ¡Dios mío, ayúdame!_"

-es que….me siento….un poco mal-Mello se enojo, y aventó a Near a la cama; se puso encima de el, con sus rodillas rodeando la cadera del pelirrojo, y sus manos a lado de su cara.

-¡escúchame bien, maldito perro: espere dos putos días para metértela, y me vale madres que te estés muriendo, ya me puse caliente; asi que lo vamos a hacer de una puta vez!- el pobre pelirrojo temblaba de pies a cabeza. La mirada del rubio lo asustaba….esa iba a ser una violación segura.

-"_y Matt dijo que mello no estaba loco…. ¿como podía soportar a ese lunático caliente?_"-Mello comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, mordiéndolo suavemente en algunas ocasiones.

-"_Rayos…se siente tan bien_"-el pelirrojo comenzó a suspirar pesadamente.

Un hermoso color rojo empezaba a subir por las mejillas de Near.

Mello dejo de besarlo y se incorporo un poco para contemplar a su amante. Un pequeño bulto sobresalía del pantalón de Near.

-y creí que el caliente era yo-dijo Mello sonriendo mientras ponía su rodilla encima del pequeño bultito y presionaba.

-mmmggh- gimió ligeramente Near, todo eso comenzaba a gustarle- y solo bese tu cuello-dijo divertido el rubio.

Mello se sentó encima de Near y le levanto la playera. Pellizco una de sus tetillas, ya duras, y con la otra mano recorría su pecho.

-dime Matt-dijo Mello divertido- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-el pelirrojo lo pensó un rato.

Por un lado, todo aquello le estaba gustando, tenía que admitirlo. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando Beyond lo estimulaba. Además, tenia que hacerlo, por que Matt lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

Por otro lado estaba Beyond. Su amado pelinegro de ojos profundos. No podía hacer eso, estaría engañando a SU Beyond. No podía, no lo permitiría….

-que….qui….ero…que….. ¡AAHH! ¡Mello! –el joven rubio se había impacientado y presiono mas fuerte su rodilla contra la pequeña erección de Near.

-me desesperas Matt-dijo ligeramente irritado el güero. El pelirrojo se incorporo un poco, quedando a la altura del rubio.

-y tu a mi también Mello-Mello frunció el ceño y pego su frente con la de Matt

-bésame

-¿de…que…ha…blas…Beyond?-pregunto el albino temblando ligeramente y sonrojado a mas no poder. Beyond sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿acaso ya no te acuerdas, algodoncito?- pregunto con malicia el pelinegro-se supone que iba a ser ayer, pero te quedaste dormido-Beyond tomo en brazos al pequeño Matt y lo recostó en la cama.

-"¿Qué hago? Dios, no quiero tener sexo con un lunático; capaz y me mata en pleno acto. ¿Qué haría Near en este momento? Además, no puedo engañar a mi Mello y ¡menos con Beyond! Maldito Ryu…..¡me las pagara!"

-Beyond….me siento mal…..-susurro débilmente el albino. Beyond se acerco al rostro de Matt y lo beso en la frente. Acaricio su mejilla con la mano izquierda, y, con la otra, comenzó a recorrer el albino y tembloroso cuerpo del pequeño Matt.

-¿Qué tienes Near?- susurro en su oreja- acaso; ¿ya te pusiste caliente?-Beyond detuvo su mano derecha en la entre pierna del albino. Este se sonrojo mas.

-aun….no estoy preparado-Beyond se alejo de Near y lo miro a los ojos.

-nunca lo estas-dijo molesto

-"vamos Matt, ¡piensa! Has algo para librarte de esta"

-¡lo….si…siento!-los ojos del pequeño albino comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-"Que genial soy"-Beyond se desarmo ante aquel acto, y, rápidamente cargo a Near y lo beso en la frente.

-ya, ya Near. Yo lo siento. Si no estas preparado lo entiendo- "unas cuantas lagrimas y lo tienes arrastrando a tus pies….ojala Mello fuera así… ¿¡pero que estas diciendo!?"-Beyond comenzó a "arrullar" a su pequeño, meciéndolo, ligeramente, de un lado a otro.

Matt lo observo por un instante. Sus ojos se encontraron y vio algo en Beyond, que hiso que se diera cuenta de cómo era en realidad.

Una persona sensible que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, que también tenia sentimientos y que amaba a Near con todo su corazón.

La otra cara del asesino.

-que descanses Near-susurro Beyond mientras lo pensaba delicadamente en la cama.

-gracias Beyond, igual t…-Matt fue callado por un beso que el pelinegro el dio. Un dulce y tierno beso.

Matt abrió mucho los ojos y cerro la boca instantáneamente, pero el pelinegro se al abrió a la fuerza.

Poco a poco, el pequeño albino empezó a corresponder el beso. Se incorporo lentamente, mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban alrededor del cuello del pelinegro; este, lo tomo por la espalda y lo acerco mas hacia el, haciendo el beso mas profundo.

-"sabe a….mermelada….."-pensó el albino mientras degustaba aquel sabor tan delicioso….mas delicioso que el chocolate mismo…..

-¿Que?-susurro ligeramente asustado el pelirrojo.

-hazlo perro-ordeno el rubio. Near miro los ojos cielo de Mello y por un instante se perdió en ellos-¿Qué esperas perro?

-"genial, ahora tengo que sobajarme a este lunático….."-Near acorto la pequeña distancia que quedaba y puso sus labios sobre los de Mello. Este lo empujo bruscamente, quedando encima del pelirrojo

El beso tomo una fuerza impresionante .Mello buscaba entrar en la boca de Near y este no le negó el paso.

El rubio cerro sus ojo, pero el pelirrojo los dejo abiertos. Observo a Mello por un rato

-"…..Near…¿Qué estas haciendo? Vamos, detenlo…."-el rubio se separo de Near y sonrio de lado.

-así me gusta perro-Mello lamio el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras su mano recorría el nuevo cuerpo de Near. Este retuvo un gemido- que te comportes como toda una zorra-susurro en su oído y mordió ligeramente su lóbulo

-"no permitiré que el maneje esta situación…. Yo también lo hare gemir descontroladamente"- Near levanto los brazos para quitarle el chaleco a Mello, pero este lo tomo por las muñecas, con una sola mano, y las puso arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Near hiso una mueca de disgusto.

Con la mano libre, Mello, volvió a levantar la playera de Near, ya que esta se había caído, a la altura del cuello, y comenzó a besar su pecho.

-aaaa…me…llo…-decia con dificultad el pobre pelirrojo. Mello se detuvo en las tetillas rosas de Near y comenzó a lamer una, dándole pequeñas mordidas, mientras su mano libre comenzaba a masajear, por encima de la ropa, el miembro de Near.

-estas mojado, perro caliente-susurro Mello divertido.

Mello solto las muñecas de Near y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón; lo bajo junto con el bóxer y toco la punta del miembro de Near. Esta estaba mojada y soltaba un liquidillo viscoso. Near suspiro con dificultad.

-¿te gusta perro?-pregunto Mello, mientras masajeaba la casi no atendida erección de Near.

-si….-respondio Near entre pequeños gemidos-dame …..mas ….-susurro.

Mello comenzó a masturbar a Near; primero lento, después aumento la velocidad.

El pelirrojo movia las caderas al compas de la mano de Mello y abrio las piernas lo mas que pudo.

-"mello….se…siente…..tan….bien-la mente del pelirrojo comenzó a nublarse…necesitaba tocar….lo que fuera….

Near comenzó a tocar su pecho desesperadamente. Pellizcaba sus tetillas y lamia sus dedos de manera urgida. El rubio observo la escena y sonrio de manera maliciosamente.

-"hoy estas diferente Matt….te deseo mas de lo normal"-penso mientras acercaba su boca al miembro de Near. Lo lamio de la base a la punta, y luego comenzó el oral.

-aaaaahhh…..mas….-las caderas del pelirrojo se movían desesperadamente, haciendo, que en algunas ocasione, el rubio se atorara con el miembro de Near.

Mello apenas estaba entrando en calor, pero para el pequeño Near, esto era algo asombroso. Ya había hecho este tipo de cosas con Beyond, pero con Mello…sentía algo diferente, algo que no sentía cuando lo hacia no su pelinegro.

Near no pudo aguantar mas, asi que se corrió en la boca del rubio. Este lo beso para que probara de su esencia. Near lo hiso, sin pensar que eso no era de el, si no de Matt.

-¿estas listo Matt?- pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba el pantalón y hacia que el pelirrojo lamiera sus dedos desesperadamente. Near asintió sin pensarlo y Mello introdujo un dedo en la cavidad del pelirrojo.

Near no sintió dolor, es mas, le gustaba. Mello introdujo dos dedos.

-¡mas…..Mello!-Mello saco sus dedos y penetro al pelirrojo-¡aaaaaahhh!-grito Near entre dolor y placer.

Mello espero a que su pelirrojo se acostumbrara, y empezó a embestirlo lentamente; pero Near no soportaba la lentitud de las embestidas y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Mello comprendió lo que tenia que hacer. Las embestidas se hicieron rapidas, duras y profundas.

-¡Me….llo…du…e..le…!-logro decir Near entre gemidos. Pero Mello no paro; lo que hiso fue comenzar a masturbarlo para que el dolor disminuyera.

-"ah, Mello….eres….asombroso…mejor que…que"- pensó el pequeño pelirrojo, llegando casi a las puertas del cielo.

-Matt….ya ….no….pue…do…me..ven…go-casi grito entre gemidos el rubio; pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido.

Al sacar su esencia, Near contrajo sus musculos, apretando deliciosamente el miembro de Mello. Este no lo resistió y se vino dentro del pelirrojo.

Al sentir la caliente sustancia dentro de el, near suspiro, tomo un poco y se la llevo a la boca. Mello sonrio.

-te amo Matt-le susurro al oído….

-"maldita rata blanca….se follo a MI Mello…¿¡como se atreve!?"-penso con rabia un albino que había estado escuchando todo.


	4. Cambio de nuevo

-¿En donde esta Matt, Mello?-pregunto un pequeño albino mientras se llevaba a la boca una cuchara llena de cereal. El aludido no respondió-¡Mello!

-Mello, respóndele a Near-ordeno Ryuzaki. Mello lo miro molesto y, de mala gana, se dirigió a Matt.

-se esta bañando, inútil-

-¡Mello!-lo reprendió Ryuzaki. Los labios de Matt se curvaron, ligeramente, hacia abajo; ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos de Mello, pero, como era Near, se los decía hostilmente, con odio.

Se hiso un silencio incomodo. Después de varios minutos, unos pasos lentos se escucharon y apareció el pelirrojo cojeando ligeramente. Nadie se percato de este acto, excepto Matt; que, inmediatamente, la sangre el hirvió de rabia y se le subió al rostro, cuando recordó lo que escucho el dia anterior. Y la razón por la que cojeaba, el la sabia.

-buenos días- saludo débilmente. Matt se levanto de improviso de su silla, tomo su tazón y jalo a Near hasta la cocina.- ¡aahh! ¡Duele, Ma…Near!-grito en cuanto el albino lo llevo a rastras y el dolor en su espalda baja aumento.

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste ayer con MI Mello!?- grito en un susurro Matt. Near toco su cadera e hiso una mueca de dolor.

-tenia que hacerlo….-se excuso el pelirrojo

-¿¡tenias que!?-susurro furioso el albino-yo respete tu relación con el psicópata, ¿¡y tu no pudiste respetar mi relación con Mello!?-el pelirrojo bajo la vista y se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Matt tenia razón, ¿Qué había hecho? El rea su amigo y no merecía lo que le había hecho, pero..

-lo..siento..-susurro el pelirrojo, recordando todo lo que había hecho con Mello.

Le encantaba…Mello le….

-"¿encanta? Pero que dices Near, se supone que lo odias, no puede encantarte…pero..¿que tiene de malo?"

-¿Qué hacen parados en medio de la cocina, chicos?-pregunto un pelinegro ojeroso entrando a la cocina.

-¡Ryuzaki!- grito enojado el albino corriendo hacia el pelinegro. Este se sorprendió un poco, y se puso nervioso en cuanto vio el ceño fruncido del pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? –pregunto un poco asustado el ojeroso. Matt era un chico adorable, pero cuando se enojada, había que mantenerse lejos, muy lejos de el.

-¡ese idiota se acostó con MI Mello!- acuso señalando al pelirrojo, este se sonrojo mas y levanto la vista enojado-y yo tuve que soportar que el lunático psicópata me tocara, ¡y me quede con las ganas!-Ryuzaki abrió los ojos de sorpresa y el sonrojo del pelirrojo se fue de inmediato; en cambio, el albino, se tapo la boca y su pálida y delicada piel, se puso de un hermoso color rojo.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sorprendidos Near y Ryuzaki. El pelirrojo se acerco y tomo a Matt por los hombros-¿Qué dijiste Matt?- el albino empujo al pelirrojo y antes de al salir de la habitación, dijo:

-con las ganas de romperle la cara de lunático que tiene-dijo azotando la puerta al salir.

Durante dos meses, en la casa de los chicos Wammy's, se sintió un aura algo pesada.

Así fue en las primeras dos semanas, pero, poco a poco, tanto como Matt y Near, se dieron cuenta que ni Beyond ni Mello eran tan malas personas.

Matt acepto que Beyond no estaba tan lunática, y Near acepto que Mello no era tan malo, ya que el pequeño aprovecho para preguntarle a Mello por que lo odiaba tanto.

-no es que lo odie-respondió-solo que…me desespera un poco, nada mas.

Al principio, el pequeño nuevo pelirrojo, no sabia que sentía hacia Mello. Amistad no era, eso quedaba claro. Odio tampoco. Acaso..¿Amor? eso era imposible. Amor sentía hacia su Beyond. Mello se le hacia interesante, pero.. Cada vez que lo tocaba o lo rozaba, su corazón latía como loco y su carita se ponía igual de roja que su cabello.

Al principio, Near creía que era por que el cuerpo de Matt respondía a esos roces, pero, después, se dio cuenta que cuando Mello no lo tocaba "accidentalmente" se preocupaba o se enojaba; o cuando Mello no le decía a donde iba, se preocupaba o enojaba.

Y eso no le gustaba, para nada.

También llegaban los problemas cuando Mello quería tener sexo con el. Se había salvado en dos ocasiones; pero en las demás, cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban, Near sentía que explotaría de placer. Con solo sentir los labios del rubio rozando los suyos, era mas que suficiente para dejar al pelirrojo pidiendo por mas.

-ya son dos meses-dijo con pesar el pelirrojo. El albino lo miro sonriendo.

-no espero el momento de volver a abrazar a mi amado Mello-dijo Matt suspirando con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo sus brazos en forma de abrazo. El pelirrojo levanto una ceja.

-dime, ¿Qué piensas ha cerca de Beyond?-en cuanto Near pronuncio "Beyond", el albino se acordó de la sensación que producían los labios del ojirrojo al tocar los suyos.

Tanto el, como su nuevo cuerpo, se acordaron de esa sensación- vaya-dijo el pelirrojo bajando la vista a la entrepierna del albino-si que se llevan bien- el albino se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se puso rojo.

-aaahhh-dijo poniendo sus manos para cubrir su entrepierna – me cae muy….. Bien- dijo sonriendo nervioso. El pelirrojo lo miro un poco desconfiado, pero lo dejo pasar.

Ese mismo dia, a eso de las 7:50 p.m. Mello y Near estaban peleando; no de la misma forma que lo hacían normalmente, si no, esta vez como Mello y Matt.

-oh, ya cállate perro- dijo divertido Mello, tirando a Near a la cama y poniéndose encima de el-

-¿Por qué?- dijo entre ligeros suspiros el pelirrojo, ya que el rubio empezó a besarle el cuello. Le levanto la camisa, y, con sus delgados dedos, recorrió el marcado cuerpo del ojiesmeralda.

-por que yo lo digo- respondió Mello, mientras comenzaba a besarle el pecho.

Near tomo entre sus manos la cara del rubio, y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Mello- dijo. De repente, un gran mareo invadió al pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y, cuando los volvió a abrir, empezó a ver doble.

-¿Matt?, ¿Qué pasa?- el pelirrojo hiso todo lo que pudo para concentrar su vista en los ojos de Mello.

-Mello- susurro débilmente Near. Sentía como si empezara a perder control de su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, del cuerpo de Matt. Sus brazos y piernas se durmieron, sus ojos de un momento a otro se cerrarían.

-Matt…Matt….-escuchaba cada vez mas lejana la voz de Mello.

Miro intensamente los ojos azul cielo de Mello y estos le respondieron con una mirada de preocupación. …

Near trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo, su mirada se nublaba mas y mas y trataba de gritar el nombre de Mello…. Pero no podía. No supo si fueron segundos, minutos, horas o días, pero, poco a poco empezó a sentir de nuevo…. Sentía que estaba recargado en algo blando, y que unas manos fuertes lo sostenían.

Su vista se empezó a centrar poco a poco y lo primero que vio, fueron unos ojos rojos….que habían remplazado a los azul cielo que tanto anhelaba….


End file.
